metalgearfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots
Kategorie:Metal Gear (Spiele) ' Dieser Artikel wird aktuell von mir bearbeitet. Bitte keine Änderungen vornehmen, bis ich fertig bin. Danke. --Naked Snake 21:35, 8. Feb 2008 (CET)' thumb| Das offizielle Logo von [[MGS4 ]]Kategorie:Metal Gear-Spiele right|thumb|[[Old Snake bei seiner "final mission".]]Metal Gear Solid 4 ist der siebte Teil der Metal Gear Mainline und befindet sich beim 2005 eigens gegründeten Studio Kojima Productions in Entwicklung. Dabei teilen sich Hideo Kojima, Shuyo Murata und Yoji Shinkawa die wohl wichtigste Rolle des "Directors" (engl: "Chef", "Spielleiter", "Direktor"). Metal Gear Solid 4 soll im 2 Quartal 2008 exklusiv für die PlayStation 3 erscheinen und wird den Beinamen "Guns of the Patriots" tragen. Hauptcharakter ist dieses Mal ein stark gealterter Solid Snake, der von einem Großteil der Fangemeinde Old Snake genannt wird. Das Spiel steht unter dem Motto "No Place to hide" (engl.: "Kein Platz zum Verstecken") und beschäftigt sich mit dem Thema "senses"(engl.: "Gefühle"). Harry Gregson-Williams wird, wie auch schon in den beiden Vorgängern, einen Großteil der Musik komponieren und Yoji Shinkawa, ebenso aus vorherigen Metal Gear-Titeln bekannt, wird für das Charakter-Design verantwortlich sein. Neben Harry Gregson Williams wird auch Nobuko Toda einige Stücke zum Soundtrack beisteuern. Ein Mitwirken vom Komponisten Norihiko Hibino, der bereits für die Soundtracks von Metal Gear Solid 2, Metal Gear Solid 3 und Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops mitverantwortlich war, wurde bisher nicht bestätigt. Vorgeschichte / Entwicklung Nach einigen Gerüchten und Aussagen von Kojima, dass Metal Gear Solid 3 sein letzter Metal Gear-Teil sei und MGS4 ohne ihn entstehen würde, hat Hideo Kojima im Mai 2005, nach negativem Feedback und sogar Morddrohungen aus der Fangemeinde, bestätigt, das er wieder die Spieleentwicklung leiten werde und das Spiel produziert. Wie oben bereits beschrieben teilt er aber die große Verantwortung mehr als zuvor mit anderen Entwicklern. Ryan Payton, Assistenz-Produzent bei Kojima Productions, hat am 21. Januar 2008 in einem seiner Podcasts des Kojima Productions Report enthüllt, dass das Spiel so gut wie fertig sei und man es bereits durchspielen könne. Hauptaugenmerk liegt nunmehr bei der Beseitigung von Fehlern. Zwar könnten noch ein paar Änderungen vorgenommen werden, aber die Mehrzahl des Entwicklungsteams wird nicht mehr gebraucht. Gleichzeitig erwähnte er, dass Hideo Kojima das neue Release-Datum im zweiten Quartal 2008 unbedingt einhalten will, denn er möchte die Leute, besonders natürlich die Fans, nicht noch einmal mit einer Verschiebung des Titels enttäuschen. Trailer Wie von Metal Gear gewohnt wurde auch Guns of the Patriots im Vorfeld durch mehrere Trailer präsentiert, die nicht nur die technischen Aspekte des Spiels präsentieren sollten, sondern auch erste inhaltliche Hinweise beinhalteten. Insgesamt wurden seit der E3 2005 6 Trailer gezeigt. Mit dazugekommen sind ebenso eine Gameplay-Präsentation sowie - nachdem Metal Gear Solid 4 auf bestimmten Messen anspielbar war - diverse andere Gameplay-Videos. Der E3 2006 Trailer wurde desweiteren überarbeitet und auf YouTube oder der Offiziellen Webseite finden sich auch japanische Versionen der Trailer. Eine Übersicht über alle (englischen) Trailer, sowie die offizielle Gameplay-Präsentation, ein paar anderen Gameplay-Videos, Interviews und Featuretten finden Interessierte hier: MGS4 Videoseite auf GameTrailers Storyline Charaktere Hideo Kojima bestätigte, dass in Metal Gear Solid 4 viele Charaktere aus den Vorgängern auftauchen werden. So wird der im Westen eher unbeliebte Hauptcharakter aus MGS2, Raiden, ebenfalls eine tragende Rolle spielen. Laut Kojima wird Raiden allerdings nicht spielbar sein. Ebenso bestätigt sind bisher Meryl Silverburgh, Naomi Hunter, Otacon, Roy Campbell, Liquid Ocelot, Vamp, Mei Ling, Rosemary, EVA und Johnny. Man zeigte auf der Games Convention 2007 außerdem erstmals die The Beauty and the Beast Unit (engl.: "Die Schöne und das Biest-Einheit"), dessen Mitglieder sehr an die Endgegner in Metal Gear Solid - Psycho Mantis, Sniper Wolf, Vulcan Raven und Decoy Octopus - erinnern. Ein vor langer Zeit veröffentlichtes Bild auf dem alte Bekannte zu sehen sind, darunter auch Big Boss, wurde laut Hideo Kojima vom Charakter-Designer Yoji Shinkawa frei erstellt und soll keinerlei Beziehungen zu der Geschichte in Metal Gear Solid 4 haben. Dennoch löste das Artwork natürlich wilde Spekulationen unter Fans aus, die nun darauf gespannt sind, ob der eigentlich tote Big Boss doch noch einmal zurückkehren wird. Gameplay Spielprinzip Mit "No Place to hide" verbindet Hideo Kojima, laut einem Interview, die neuen Features, die im Spiel vorkommen sollen. Er meinte, man könne es sich so vorstellen, dass wenn man sich vor einer Gruppe Soldaten verstecken will und dabei vielleicht hinter einem LKW Schutz sucht, dieser einfach "zufälliger Weise" wegfährt. Neue Features: *Wer den Trailer kennt, weiß sicher bescheid über Otacon's neueste Erfindung. Der MK II, ersetzt das altbewährte Codec und soll Snake bei seiner Mission weiter unterstützende Hinweise liefern. (Ob er dir auch, wie im trailer Magazin und Granatwerfer gibt, ist fraglich...):) *Ein weiters neues Feature soll die Octo-Camo sein. Diese ermöglicht es dem Spieler, sich mit der Umgebung zu verschmelzen, was einen an die Stealth-Camo erinnert, sieht jedoch viel spektakulärer aus... *Das SES (Solid Eye System): Dieses Gerät ist die neue Generation der Kriegsspielzeuge. Es zeigt Vitalfunktionen, sowie Munitionsstand an. Außerdem verfügt es noch über eine Feinderkennung. Viele Neulinge und/oder nicht gut informierte Spieler stellten oft Fragen, die sich darauf bezogen, ob Hideo ein Fehler unterlaufen wäre, denn die Augenklappe sei auf einmal am falschen Auge. Das es sich bei dem alten Mann aber nicht um Big Boss, sondern um dessen "Sohn" handelte, schien ihnen erst nach ausreichender Erklärung und verschiedenen Foren klar geworden sein. Hier nun noch einmal zur Sicherheit: Der Protagonist im neuen Metal Gear Solid 4 ist nicht Big Boss. Die Augenklappe auf seinem linken Auge ist gar keine Augenklappe, sondern das eben erläuterte SES...